Book 1: Eine Schöne Welt -A Beautiful World
by OnePieceFan34
Summary: Lila was living a normal life, until, during a small storm, a black shadow enveloped her, sending her, dazed, into the world of One Piece. Follow Lila Shade as she survives with the help of the Straw Hats Crew as she learns why she was sent there. book 1 of a small series. Rated T 'cause I'm paranoid. OcXLuffy.


**OnePieceFan34: Hi guys**.

**NovaBunnies:** **Aloha.**

**Lila: When did you get here?**

**NovaBunnies: When you left the door open.**

**Lila: uhh. *looks at the door* CRAP!**

**OnePieceFan34: NovaBunnies if you please.**

**NovaBunnies: OnePieceFan34 does not own One Piece only Lila Shade.**

**Lila: HEY!**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Island

3rd Person

Ring! Ring!

"umf."

Ring! Ring!

"Grrr. Stupid Clock."

Ring! Rin-

BAM!

"Urg morning already." Lila Shade mumbled as she lifted herself from the bed. She yawned and looked at the now broken alarm clock. "Damn it. Now i have to get a new one."

The sun shined into the small, oddly clean room. "It's a good thing I keep a watch on hand." Lila looked at the black watch on her wrist, it read 6:45. "Scheiße!" she screeched.

Lila scrambled around trying to get her school cloths on and eat a piece of bread at the same time.

1st Person

_I thought i was forgetting something! _I thought as I dashed out on to the street.

My name is Lila Shade, I am 17 years old with a pale left green eye and blond hair with natural highlights. My right eye is purple, covered by an eye patch and is the reason why I'm called Curse and One Eye. I have nicely tanned skin and a triangle shaped scar on the left side of my face. I am left handed.

I live in Florida Keys, U.S. close to the coast.

Today was clear and calm._ Calm before the storm hum. Man, I won't be able to swim today either. _I thought solemnly.

My breath came in gasps and my school bag banged against my leg. _6:59. EEK! Gotta hurry, I can't be late again. _

I pick up my pace and made it into the school at 7:40.

_5._

I ran hard and fast to the class room #344

_4._

Alexi waved her hand at me. her eyes wide.

_3._

I made it in to the class room.

_2. _

Almost to my seat.

_1._

I slumped into my seat just as the bell went-

**RING-!**

"Whew, I made it." I whispered. my chest pounded from how fast I ran.

* * *

After Class: (8:25)

"Why me." I mumbled. Alexi ran up to me asking, "Hey! Lila! Wanna go to my house after school?."

Alexi Akita, full name: Alexis Tamaki Akita. Age 17. Light shoulder length brown hair and sea blue eyes. Nickname: Four Eyes

"Sorry, Lexi. I can't."

"Why." The brunette asked.

"Detention."

"why"

"I fell asleep again."

"Oh! Well see ya tomorrow." Alexi said as she ran to her next class cheerfully.

"Yeah! See ya tomorrow." I shouted after her.

* * *

After Detention (5:55pm)

3rd person

Lila walked out of the school, thankful that she didn't have to work today.

Boom! Lightning etched its self across the sky. _I better get home fast _she thought.

Behind her a shadow steadily moved closer and closer to her. Lila sensed the presence too late as her scream was lost when the shadow grew and enveloped her leaving no trace that she had been there.

* * *

Mysterious Island (?:?)

Trees bloomed with various fruits of different colors and sizes and different animals wandered around. A small cluster of trees surrounded a clearing and in the middle of the clearing a girl of 17 lay sprawled on the grass.

She stirred and, dazed, looked around at her new surroundings. Groaning she lifted her self onto her feet.

The girl had blond hair with highlights, left green eye, an eye patch over her right, a red one-sleeve shirt that cover only an inch or two past her breast line, a pair of black shorts that reached her knees, and a forest green jacket tied around her waist.

Confused she wandered though the foliage onto a beach with a boat harbored close by. She decided to look at it and, maybe, find a place to sleep.

Once on the boat she studied her surroundings and fell apond a slightly raised board close to the stern. Stumbling twards it she reached to lift it and found a small compartment.

Without thinking she crawled into it and fell asleep.

Unknown to her, that falling asleep in the compartment, would set off a series of events that would change her life for better... or for worse.

* * *

**O: Whew! Done!**

**Lila: Thank god that's done. *sigh***

**Alexi: Lila! What have you done to Lila!? *walks up to OnePieceFan34***

**O****nePieceFan34: She's fine. *sweatdrops*  
**

**Alexi: G****rrrr! *pounces***

**O****nePieceFan34: Ahh! Lila Help!  
**

**Lila: *sighs* Til Next Time**

**Next Chapter: I'm In One Piece! **


End file.
